La Souffrance du Souverain d'Imladris
by Syana Argentia
Summary: Le Souverain d'Imladris était connus pour son grand calme et pour sa sagesse si étendue qu'elle surpassait toutes celles des Elfes de la Terre du Milieu. Mais aujourd'hui, la peine du Seigneur Elrond, protecteur de Fondcombe et de nombreux peuples de la Terre du Milieu, était bien trop forte pour lui permettre de se contrôler.


_Bonsoir,_

_Aujourd'hui, je vous présente un Os sur Elrond, basé dans un contexte éloigné de la Guerre de l'Anneau._

_Cet Os est en quelque sorte une suite de mon OS "**Les Enfants de la Haine**". Il n'est pas nécessaire de l'avoir lu pour comprendre celui-ci. Si toutefois vous souhaitez le lire, je vous renvois vers mon profil._

_Si vous souhaitez accéder à un petit montage de cet Os, je vous donne rendez-vous sur ma page facebook: "**La Plume de Syana**". Vous pourrez aussi y trouvez toute mes actualités. N'hésitez pas à me rejoindre sur la page, je serais heureuse de vous y retrouver !_

_**Note:** Je remercie très vivement **Svjetlana** qui a accepté de m'aider pour la correction de cet Os et qui m'a apporté quelques suggestions qui m'ont aidé à améliorer mon texte ! C'est une merveilleuse correctrice et je suis très heureuse de commencer à travailler avec elle. Et en plus d'être correctrice, elle écrit. Je vous recommande vivement ses fictions ! N'hésitez pas à aller y jeter un petit coup d'œil sur son profil._

* * *

**La Souffrance du Souverain d'Imladris**

Ses yeux d'un gris sombre se voilèrent lentement de larmes lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur les affaires de son épouse qui reposaient sur son bureau.

- Sortez…

Sa voix parut si basse que les servantes s'arrêtèrent brusquement, intriguées par la faiblesse dont semblait faire preuve le Seigneur de Fondcombe.

- SORTEZ !

Le cri devenu cette fois plus vigoureux et désespéré effraya les camérières présentes dans la pièce. Ces dernières, après un hâtif coup d'œil apeuré sur le Maitre, sortirent avec précipitation, affolées par son comportement violent et inhabituel.

Le Seigneur Elrond, souverain du refuge d'Imladris, était connus pour son grand calme et pour sa sagesse si étendue qu'elle surpassait toutes celles des Elfes de la Terre du Milieu, ce qui lui avait permis de recevoir un anneau que l'on nommait Vilya. Un anneau de saphir conçu dans l'or et serti d'une pierre brillante. Un bijou que seul quelqu'un doté d'une puissante sagesse pouvait porter.

Mais aujourd'hui, la peine du Seigneur Elrond, protecteur de Fondcombe et de nombreux peuples de la Terre du Milieu, était bien trop forte pour lui permettre de se contrôler. Toute trace d'humilité qu'il avait longuement recherché, l'avait quitté.

Le Semi-Elfe attendit patiemment que la porte claque derrière la dernière femme de chambre pour laisser davantage éclater sa tristesse et son abattement. Ses doigts fins et rendus agiles par le maniement de nombreuses armes errèrent un instant sur l'écritoire qui bordait le mur à gauche de la chambre. Son index glissa sur l'un des documents avant qu'un hurlement ne franchisse ses lèvres avec douleur et qu'il ne vienne tout balayer de ses mains dans un geste d'anéantissement total.

Les livres et les parchemins tombèrent à terre avec violence, vite rejoints par les débris de verre transparents de la petite bouteille d'encre noire. Celle-ci s'étala sur le marbre, imbibant les feuilles blanches parsemées d'écriture sans que cela ne préoccupe l'esprit de l'elfe.

Le Souverain d'Imladris regarda le désordre qu'il venait de causer d'un œil impassible. Puis il inspira avec force avant de se relâcher brusquement, laissant libre cours à sa peine par ses sanglots et ses larmes qu'il avait longtemps cherché à retenir.

Désormais, il ne pouvait plus se contenir. Le grand Seigneur qu'il était avait aussi le droit, à cet instant, de montrer sa faiblesse inhabituelle, de se montrer vulnérable.

- Ada…

La voix mélodieuse de sa cadette, bien que pleinement nuancée de chagrin, le fit sursauter sans délicatesse. Il inhala péniblement une longue bouffée d'air qui semblait lui manquer et chassa ses larmes d'un geste souple de la main avant de se relever, ses mouvements devenant plus gracieux à mesure qu'il reprenait courage. Son visage devint flegmatique lorsqu'il se tourna vers sa fille. Cette dernière sourcilla, surprise.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de cacher votre peine, Ada, souffla Arwen Undòmiel d'une voix chagrinée. Il n'y a nul besoin de faire cela avec moi.

La jeune Elfe s'avança vers son père avant de s'arrêter, hésitant soudainement face à ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Son père perdit son impassibilité au profit de l'étonnement. Il l'interrogea de ses yeux rougis, surpris par son doute. Un sourire attristé apparut alors sur les fines lèvres de sa fille, toute trace d'hésitation l'ayant quitté lorsqu'elle se jeta délicatement dans ses bras, blottissant sa figure peinée dans le creux de son cou.

- Arwen…

- Je sais Ada… je sais…, murmura l'elfe doucement. Elle me manque à moi aussi… Beaucoup… Mais je sais aussi que nous la retrouverons… Un jour ou l'autre sur les Terres Immortelles… Ada… Vous avez le droit de vous montrer vulnérable vous aussi… Personne ne trouvera rien à redire à ça… Vous n'êtes pas seul à ressentir cette extrême tristesse.

Le Seigneur Elrond encaissa les sages paroles de sa cadette au moment même où ses bras robustes se resserraient autour de sa mince taille. Son nez plongea dans la longue chevelure douce et noire comme l'ébène de sa fille. L'odeur de fleurs et de bois qu'elle dégageait lui parut semblable à celle de son épouse. Toutes deux se ressemblaient énormément.

Les larmes qu'il cherchait tant à contenir ne purent alors que couler une nouvelle fois sur ses longues joues pâles tandis que les souvenirs le submergeaient de façon brutale et douce à la fois. Arwen s'en aperçut immédiatement et s'empressa de les faire disparaitre en embrassant tendrement la peau de ses joues blanches, là où l'eau ne cessait de se répandre. Elle apaisa ensuite sa peine par des mots prononcés avec délicatesse et avec tout l'amour qu'une fille pouvait porter à son père.

Lorsqu'il se fut quelque peu calmé, Elrond se détacha lentement de son étreinte, non sans cesser de tenir ses mains doucement. Ses lèvres se déposèrent en un baiser sur son front avant qu'il ne murmure difficilement :

- Je ne m'attriste pas seulement à cause du choix de ta mère de partir pour les Terres Immortelles, mon enfant. Mais aussi pour tes frères… Mon inquiétude pour eux est grande… Plus grande encore que ma peine. Mes chers fils qui n'ont eu d'autres choix que de subir tout ça… Jamais… Non ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver ! Jamais !

- Ada...

Arwen s'apprêtait à répondre, mais des bruits de pas derrière elle l'en empêchèrent. Elle se retourna en même temps que son père. Les yeux grisâtres du Souverain, luisant de larmes, se posèrent aussitôt avec douceur sur les jumeaux qui venaient de les rejoindre dans la pièce.

Elrohir et Elladan avaient tous les deux un visage grave et triste. Mais malgré ça, un mince sourire éclaira leurs figures angéliques lorsqu'ils regardèrent ensemble leur père. Ce dernier les fixait avec appréhension de ses yeux toujours rougis par ses larmes.

- Ada. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter pour nous, déclara Elladan en s'avançant le premier dans sa direction, une lueur brillante dans les yeux.

- Il a raison… Nous parviendrons parfaitement à affronter ça, surenchérit Elrohir en les rejoignant, posant délicatement une main sur l'épaule de sa jeune sœur. Nous y parviendrons ensemble ! En famille…

- Oui… Oui, vous avez raison ! répondit Elrond doucement, frappé par leurs paroles. Tu vois Arwen… Tu me demandais pourquoi j'avais opté pour le choix de ne pas partir avec votre mère sur les Terres Immortelles. Tu te posais la question, et je pense que cela est tout à fait normal. Mais vois-tu ma chère enfant, ce que j'aurais dû te répondre, c'est que je sens que j'ai encore un rôle parmi les miens… Et le plus important de tous est celui de veiller sur mes enfants. De veiller à leurs besoins, d'être présent pour eux et surtout, de veiller à ce qu'ils grandissent dans un monde en paix, de les voir s'épanouir si cela est encore possible… Je l'espère ardemment… Qu'ils puissent être heureux, compléta-t-il en pressant la main de sa fille tendrement et en couvant ses ainés d'un regard bienveillant. Oui, ensemble, nous serons plus forts. Assez forts pour tout endurer.

Les trois enfants du Souverain d'Imladris se sourirent mutuellement, heureux d'entendre ses sages paroles et de voir leur père reprendre peu à peu courage.

Après s'être longuement et tendrement serrés entre eux, Arwen choisit de partir, accompagnée de ses frères, pour une promenade quelque peu tardive dans les jardins de Fondcombe et de profiter ainsi de son air froid et vivifiant, non sans s'être assurée que leur père viendrait ensuite les rejoindre.

Elrond les regarda partir, un certain calme s'installant dans son cœur à la vue de ses enfants discutant plus joyeusement entre eux. Puis il ramassa rapidement ses documents et les livres qui étaient tombés dans son excès de colère et de tristesse, avant que son regard ne se pose sur le paysage qui s'offrait à lui depuis sa fenêtre.

- Tu me manqueras Celebrìan… Ton absence laissera un grand vide dans mon cœur, mais je saurais le combler par l'amour que je porterais à nos enfants, comme je leur ai toujours porté depuis qu'ils sont nés… Je veillerais toujours sur eux, de cela, tu peux en être sûre ! Ils sont ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde… Adieu Celebrìan… Puisse-t-on se retrouver dans quelques années sur les Terres Immortelles mon amour…

* * *

_Voila, vous êtes arrivé à la fin. J'espère sincèrement que vous avez apprécié._

_J'attends vos avis, (par reviews, mails ou sur la page), avec impatience._

_Et je vous dis à bientôt pour d'autres écris ! (Certainement assez vite !) :)_


End file.
